Olympus Academy
by rebma89
Summary: A Modern Day AU. Percy and the gang, are starting their second year at Olympus Academy. But they don't know about the twists and turns that they face. The 17 year olds must survive their second year at school. How are they going to do it? With whats in store with them. The horrors of love. The troubles of drama filled hallways. Only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**So…New story, hope you guys like. Go check out my poll, on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The PJO and HOO characters and stuff belong to Rick Riordan, I just get to write about his characters, and actually treat them nicely, instead of throwing them into Tartarus. Anyway on with the story…**

* * *

"Percy! Wake up! You're going to be late for the train."

Percy jolted awake at the sound of his Mothers voice, yelling at him. Turning over, to glance at the alarm clock, next to his bed. Only seven twenty. Pfft! He still had ten more minutes before he needed to be up. Yawning slightly, he pulled his bed covers back up, nuzzled the pillow with his head, and tried to drift back off to sleep.

He was almost back to sleep, when the bed covers were ripped off of him. The cold air nipped at his skin, making him curl up into a ball. Squinting he looked up at his Mother, standing over him, her arms on her hips, and a stern expression on her face.

"I said you have to get up! The train leaves at eight, and you'll miss it if you don't get up now!"

Percy sighed. "But Mum it's cold. And It's too early to be up."

"C'mon Percy. New term at school. You'll be able to see all your friends again. And Annabeth." She knew this would get his attention.

She was right of course. At the mention of Annabeth, he perked up right away. Resignedly, he dragged himself off the bed, under the careful eye of his mother, and stood up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and yawned widely, stretching his arms above his head.

His Mum, shook her head. "Thank the gods you packed last night. Once you're dressed, and you've brought your stuff to the living room, you can have breakfast." She gave him a smile, and Percy knew she wasn't mad at him. His Mum couldn't keep a grudge.

Once he heard the sound of his Mum in the kitchen, he grabbed his clothes from where they had been placed last night, and shuffled to the bathroom.

He was starting 11th grade, at Olympus Academy today. A boarding school in Washington. It was quite far from New York, but Percy and his Mum hadn't had much choice. After being kicked out of multiple schools, it had been the only place that had been willing to take him. On the bright side, he'd lasted a whole term there, and he was starting his second tomorrow.

In all honesty, Percy liked the school. It was fun, with the dorms and everything. The people were cool as well. It was kinda laid back compared to some of the other schools he'd been too. But most of all, his girlfriend. Annabeth Chase.

They'd started dating at the end of the last year. They had been best friends since the start of the year, when she had been assigned to show him around, albeit reluctantly. But she had slowly warmed up to him.

Splashing his face with a little cold water, he studied his reflection. His jet-black hair, was messy from sleep, and his sea-green eyes were slightly red from him rubbing the sleep out of them. He wasn't going to bother to comb his hair. One, he was too tired, two it looked ok, it made him look better.

The smell of eggs and bacon wafted into the room, and Percy longed after it. He started after the smell, but stopped when he had reached his door. His Mother had told him to bring his suitcase to the living room. He turned around to grab them, and spotted them lying next to his bookcase (which was almost empty), in all wild positions. One was upside down, another lying on it's side, and another leaning against the bookcase, and tilted onto one of the corners.

Lugging them out to the living room, he deposited (actually he dropped them), them and almost sprinted to their smallish kitchen, where his Mother was serving up eggs.

He flopped down into one of the chairs at the table, whilst his Mum placed the plate in front of him and gave him a grin.

"Everything ready?" She asked, conversationally, sitting opposite him at the table.

Percy nodded, and tried to speak around his mouthful of egg. "Yes, Mum! Everything's packed and ready to go."

"No talking with your mouth full. You know that." She reprimanded him. Percy's reply was a cheeky grin.

Breakfast passed quickly after that, and before he knew it, Percy was on the platform, looking for his best friend Grove Underwood.

He had said goodbye to his Mother, which had been tearful (on her part) and comprised a lot of 'My baby's going away' or 'I'm so proud, you're second term' and 'Don't do anything stupid'. He had been glad to get away, but he was still going to miss her. She was his Mum after all.

"Percy!" A voice called from somewhere around him. He looked around and spotted a tall gangly boy, limping towards him on crutches. A grin split onto Percy's face.

"Grover! How have you been?" He strode over to him and was about to hug him, but remembered the crutches and stopped, and stood there awkwardly.

Grover laughed at Percy's discomfort. "I'm pretty good, apart from these," he held up the crutches, "but life's going well. I mean, I didn't have to wear a pink wig for a whole week, so I consider that good going."

He just about got out of the way as Percy tried to hit him. "You just can't let that go, can you? It was a dare, and I lost, so that was the forfeit!"

"You looked like you were enjoying it at the end of the week. I even saw a few tears when you had to let it go."

"I'm not above hitting a cripple."

"You wouldn't."

"How are you sure?"

"I have crutches. I could knock you out with one hit to the head."

Percy opened his mouth to saw something, but was interrupted by the sound of a train slowing to a stop in front of them. The platform around was basically deserted, so they were almost guaranteed to get good seats. Grover started forward, still grinning at the victory of winning this argument.

"I thought cripples weren't supposed to use their…..what do you call them?"

Grover looked sideways at him, Percy had caught up and they were now sliding their bags into the compartment above their heads, and he closed the door, sitting across from Percy, who was already making himself at home.

"Call what what?"

Percy grinned at him. "Your crutches, what do you call them?"

"You call them crutches Percy. That was a stupid question." He rolled his eyes, and poked Percy's cheek with one of them.

Hitting it away, Percy gave him a mock glare. "That was an answer worthy of Annabeth."

"Of course it would. One of us had to learn from her didn't we? And I knew you wouldn't." The smile on his face, gave away his attempt at being serious.

"Obviously." Percy agreed. "Anyway, how was your summer?"

Grover had been Percy's very first friend at Olympus Academy. They had been partnered up in P.E. one day, and had bonded over their mutual hatred of the subject. They'd started hanging out, and thus, their friendship had bloomed. When Annabeth had invited Percy to join her at lunch, with all her friends, Percy had asked Grover if he had wanted to tag along. Grover didn't have many friends, and was usually alone during lunch. But Grover had been accepted as part of the 'gang' as you could call it.

Another friend of Percy's, Leo Valdez, had started to call them all the heroes of the Olympus, and then given himself as the position of King, or director over them all.

Percy realised Grover was talking animatedly about his summer, and Percy wasn't even listening, just nodding at appropriate intervals, to make it look like he _was_ actually listening. He was brought back to he land of the living, when Grover him how his summer was.

"Oh, it was Ok. I didn't do much. Stayed at home, played video games. Made attempts at reading," He had hit Grover, when he had raised his eyebrows suggestively, "I visited Tyson as well."

Grover had met Tyson, during the first week of summer, when he came to visit. Tyson was Percy's 'half-brother', don't ask how, it's a bit complicated to explain. Anyway, Grover had been nervous around Tyson, he'd started chewing in a metal spoon he carried around everywhere (which had raised _a lot_ of questions.)

Grover nodded. "Interesting. How's he doing at camp?"

Tyson was currently attending a camp for engineering and design. He had been attending since summer, and the camp was called…Percy couldn't remember. But he said he was enjoying it, and Percy was glad he was happy.

"He's doing good. Said he's enjoying it. I wouldn't want to go. I've seen the types of people who go there. Gods they were huge! They were all like eight foot or something. And they were all ugly, and stuff, same coloured hair, blondish colour, and thick arms and legs."

Grover laughed at his description. "I always thought you should become an author Percy, or one of those people who describe things to blind people."

Percy puffed out his chest. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You do that."

"My Mums writing a book. She finished her classes at the university thing."

Grover leaned back into his seat, taking a sip of a water bottle, which had appeared out of nowhere, or it seemed like that to Percy. "Awesome. What's it about?"

Percy just laughed and grinned. "To find out mate, you'll have to buy the book when it's released."

"You idiot."

"I'm going to sleep, I woke up at like seven something this morning." Percy closed his eyes, and lied down sideways on the seat.

Grover's voice sounded from above him. "I did too Percy."

"Yeah. But you're always up at this time, because you're like a goat. Goats are always up early."

He bleated out a laugh, which, ironically, sounded like a goat. "Thanks Perseus."

Percy frowned, eyes still closed. "Shut up, Goat-boy."

The last thing he heard was Grover's goat laugh, before the train lulled him to sleep.

* * *

**So, yeah, I've decided to start a new story, it's a modern day AU PJO and the Olympians with the characters with HOO as well. It's going to include more characters next chapter which should be up soon. Hope you like it. Sorry about the mistakes, It's so late here, and I wanted to post something.**

**Some small minor characters will appear more, like Pollex (Cuz' I love him) and I might have my own OC character as well. This is more of an introductory chapter. No one died Ok. So Silena and Beckandorf are still alive. If the characters are a bit OOC, sorry. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this first chapter. Thanks for reading. Please Review on the way out! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So here's the second chapter for you lot. I'm glad people are liking this story so far, more characters are introduced this chapter. I have some more stories, so go check them out, thanks. Thanks for reading as well. Go check out my poll on my profile as well.**

**Especially to blankslate37 and courtara for reviewing, your reviews made me smile. Thank you! **

* * *

Percy was having a nice dream. A very nice dream. In his dream, he was reuniting with Annabeth after so many months apart. They see each other from across the park, and start running towards each other. Annabeth's blonde, princess curled hair, flying out behind her, her stormy grey eyes, alight with happiness, and a wide grin stretching across her face. She had just leapt into his arms, and their lips had just brushed, sending butterflies through Percy's stomach, when a sharp pain went through his arm, and his eyes opened, startled, bringing him back to reality.

He turned on his side, forgetting momentarily where he was, so he fell off his seat, and hit the floor hard. Percy looked up, to see Grover, stifling a laugh, but failing miserably. Slowly, Percy got up and rubbed his arm.

"Why would you do that?" Percy asked annoyed. The second time in one day, he had been woken from blissful sleep. But the second time had been the most annoying, his dream was just getting good.

Grover gave him a wide grin. "Because the trains going to stop in a minute." He pointed outside, the few views of countryside, that they got by coming on the train, were gone, replaced by, tall buildings, and crowds of people. "Frank text me. They've just got to the dorm."

By 'they', Grover meant, Jason, Leo and Frank, their other roommates. Percy had known them since he started, but didn't really make friends with them, until Annabeth had invited Percy to spend lunch with her. Percy got along best with Frank Zhang, a big stock, Asian-Canadian boy, who had brown eyes and short black hair. They were both a bit uncomfortable with each other at first, but now, they got along great.

Jason Grace was a bit more difficult. Sometimes they got on great, other times they had to be held away from each other. They were always competing, well, Percy didn't need to compete, he'd always win, they'd been no point to the competition. That was Percy's opinion, which was purely based on fact, he would justify.

Lastly, there was Leo Valdez, who Percy knew the least well, they were still good friends, but it was more…awkward than when he was around the rest. They could talk and make jokes and stuff, but if it came down to anything serious, Leo wouldn't be first choice, well depends on the situation.

"Cool. How long till' we get there?"

Grover considered this for a moment. "I'm guessing around 15 or 20 minutes. The trains stops in like 5 minutes, and the cab there, will take 10 or 15, depending on traffic…" He trailed off uncertainly.

Percy grinned at him, kind of reassuring him in a way. "Can't wait. So how did you spend the time without my precious company?"

"Oh hardy ha. It was horrible without your company. It was just time wasted, don't ever do that to me again. But, I did get both of us drinks. Here's your hot chocolate." Grover gingerly passed him a plastic cup, and Percy took it, and almost burnt his hand on it. He placed it on the table between them, holding a loose hand around the bottom of the cup.

"Thanks. I need something to wake me up. I'm still half-asleep." Percy hinted non too subtly.

"Yes, and you still would be, if I hadn't woken you up." Grover countered. Percy leaned back into the seat, waiting for the train to slow down. He watched the places go by, slowly becoming more clearer.

A small 'ding' made Percy turn his head in Grover's direction. Grover's head was buried in his phone, reading something, Percy was sure he was going to be told about. As if Grover had read his mind, he looked up and grinned.

Turning his phone off, he said, "Juniper just texted me." He looked away, and Percy laughed as a blush stained his cheeks.

"How are you two? I forgot to ask, but I thought you might bring it up anyway."

"We're good, we saw a lot of each other over the summer. I really like her. I'm hoping she likes me as much as I like her. I mean, it's been about seven months. Is that a good sign or not?" He looked at Percy worriedly.

Percy held up his hands. "Don't ask me for relationship advice. You know I'm not good with all that stuff. I think it's a good sign."

Grover relaxed a bit at the last part of Percy's sentence.

They both jolted forward (Or in Grover's case, back against the seat) as the train stopped. A feeling of excitement and nervousness, were building in Percy's stomach.

* * *

Five more minutes until they got there, and the frustration was visible on Percy's face, his eyebrows were showing a scowl, and his lips in an almost pout. His fingers drummed against his knee, willing the car in front to get a move on, and just go forward, or left or right, or whichever way it was going to go.

Finally, the car made a move, the indicator blinked on, it's yellow light mocking Percy, as the car slowly moved forward, and turned left. If he ever saw that car again he would….

He let the thought trail off, as the taxi, he and Grover had stopped, started accelerating into the suddenly empty streets.

Percy sat up straight as a grand building came into view. The taxi passed the open, grey and silver gates, coming on to a circular road, which had two sides to it. Less than a mile or half a mile apart.

There were about a handful of buildings scattered on the left, the biggest being around 4 or 5 floors tall, the smallest 1. They were all straight, no special designs or anything carved in, but that all changed when you saw the inside of the buildings. There were gold statues placed at random intervals. The walls had pictures of top achieving students hanging off the. Percy would tell you the rest.

Grover sat forward in the seat, and directed his next statement towards the taxi driver. "Turn right on the next turn in."

On the opposite side from the first set of buildings, were three apartment like buildings, which seemed more intimidating than the other set. These were the students quarters, only a small place away from the actual school (The left side). These weren't as grand as the school, but still better than anything that Percy had seen.

The taxi pulled up to the curb, just outside the building. The two boys stepped out, after paying the grumpy looking driver his fee, leaving out the tip. They grinned at each other, before walking, into the building.

They expected to see loads of kids around, either hanging out, or just arriving, but it was empty. Hardly anyone around. The elevator was on, so they pushed the button up to the third floor, and shot up. Arriving on an equally empty floor. Percy decided to try out his cool, bad boy saunter.

He strutted forward, whilst Grover frowned confusedly at him, and tried not to laugh, at the obvious fail of Percy's walk. He trotted after his best friend, to the dorm 42b. The same as it was last year. It would be the same for all their years here. Percy supposed it gave it sentimental value.

Stopping outside the door, Percy looked at Grover, and he stared back.

"Why are you staring at me Perce?" Grover asked a bit creeped out.

"Have you got the keys to the dorm?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah, no."

"Why not?"

"Why don't you have them?"

"Because I don't."

"Look, I have them." Grover fished them out of his coat pocket, and smirked at Percy, who was pouting back at him.

"You're a goat sometimes, G-man."

Grover laughed at the lame insult. "Whoa, ouch. That was a burn Percy."

"Shut up." Percy pushed past Grover, and marched into their dorm.

Chuckling to himself, Grover followed Percy into the room, and was startled at how quiet it was in here as well. Percy stood by a bed, his stuff already down by it, and flopped down on it, taking in the comfort of the bed, although he was freaked out, by how quiet it was in here. _Did we come early, or on the wrong day. Has school even started?_

His eyes had barely closed, when he heard Grover yell out in fright. Percy's head whipped to the side and caught a small glimpse of something before it landed on top of him.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm sorry about the cliffy, and I'm sorry if the chapter isn't as good as usual, I just wanted to get this updated for all of you guys. I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading. Please review on the way out.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry guys for the really long delay. I'm also sorry to say, I'm going to put this story on hiatus until I get into updating and writing again. I'm going to focus on my other story **'It All Started With A Fall'** (which you guys should check out please and review). I am honestly sorry guys, however im not stopping this story, I don't feel able to write much, so i'm going to try again. But one story at a time. Thanks for sticking with the story so far. Hopefully see you guys soon.

Thanks for all the reviews.

Check out my Tumblr : the-ordinary-fangirl . tumblr . com

I'm SO SO sorry again.


End file.
